Currently, the Internet is one of the most popular mediums for receiving and viewing information such as news, weather, market analysis, advertisements, or the like. For example, many Internet patrons access weather information such as a 10-day forecast or a radar map that may indicate whether precipitation may be present in a particular area. Unfortunately, the available websites that host such weather information may not be interactive such that the user may pan, scan, and zoom on a particular area to receive more detailed weather information. Additionally, such available websites may not be dynamically updated to provide more accurate weather information as well as target advertising for the particular area the user may be interactively viewing.